firesong77's MSMF 100
by firesong77
Summary: My MSMF 100! Read and enjoy! Some stories will be posted up on my website first. Check my website via my profile for unupdated chapters. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Smile

**firesong77 is stressing her already stressed mind. Even with the Fanart 100, she just _had_ started the Fan_fic_ 100.**

**Why am I talking in third person? I don't know either.**

**This is Number One for the Fanfic 100:**

**Smile**

Otto was working on a new invention. He had a huge grin plastered across his face, even though his green fur had ashes in it, as his invention had blown up twice already.

Antauri was watching Otto from the corner of the room. Otto thought he was meditating, even though Antauri's eyes were wide open, staring at the green monkey as he wired his new invention.

Otto was smiling throughout the whole thing.

Antauri couldn't understand what could be so _amusing._ Smile, smile, smile. Grin, grin, grin. Antauri tried to get a closer look at what Otto was building, in case something on it was funny, but Antauri couldn't see anything.

Maybe he was just having fun. Antauri nodded to himself, and left it at that. He closed his eyes and tried to meditate.

**_BOOM._**

Otto was covered in another layer of ashes. His invention had blown up again.

Antauri opened his eyes, and sighed with relief. The ashes had not reached his distant corner of the room.

Otto was laughing like a maniac. "Antauri!" he said, grinning. "Look at the ashes - do I look funny?"

Antauri looked at Otto. "You look strange." he said.

Otto set off into more rounds of laughter. "I look... I look strange! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..."

Antauri looked at this inventor, rolling around and trying to make ash-angels on the blackened floor.

Antauri found _this_ amusing. He managed a small smile, before closing his eyes and meditating once more.

**Like it? Review! Don't like it? I don't care, just don't tell me. But review anyway!**

**Ahh. In fifteen minutes I have already finished 1 of the Fanfic 100. Only 99 to go... _sigh..._**

**Review!**


	2. Gifts

**Number two of the Fanfic 100! YEAH! I'll be finished before New Year's Day... Wait, that's impossible, it's December 30th. If it takes me fifteen minutes to finish a oneshot... it'll take me... 11 hours to finish forty. I think. Yeah, it's impossible.**

**Oh well. Ignore me when I go into mathematical trances. I PRESENT... Number two, and my VERY FIRST Christmas fic:**

**Gifts**

Otto lay eagerly in bed. The time was... 7:53 in the morning. He had promised not to wake the others until eight o'clock, as they had stayed up until near-midnight, playing video games... to Antauri's dismay.

But how could they sleep in? Especially on Christmas Day?

Otto tossed and turned. He couldn't stop fidgeting. He was so excited. He couldn't wait - the presents! Presents were the best part. Obviously.

Otto checked the time again. 7:57. Time seemed to be mocking him... but Otto didn't care. Eight o'clock would come soon.

But the presents... they seemed to be calling him. _Otto,_ they cried soundlessly, _Otto, come and see what we have for you! See what we have to hide..._

"Be quiet..." Otto mumbled. "I promised not to wake the others just yet..."

The alarm clock beeped. Eight o'clock. Otto leapt out of bed joyfully. "Presents!" he yelled. "Christmas baubles! Tinsel! EVERYONE WAKE UP!" Otto ran out of his room and into the main room, where a pile of gifts awaited him.

Chiro came out first. "Presents..." he murmured. "Cookies..." He hadn't quite woken up yet.

Sparx, followed by Nova, joined Otto in the main room. Nova yawned. "I am so tired..." she said, rubbing her eyes.

Sparx turned to Otto. "You were talking in your sleep!" he said, grinning.

Otto gave him a blank look. "Was I?" he asked. "I didn't know. What did I say?"

"Something along the lines of 'be quiet', and waking up someone." said Sparx bluntly. "What the hell were you dreaming?"

Antauri and Gibson walked into the main room. "Thank you, Otto, for not waking us before eight." said Antauri.

"Yes, that was highly appreciated." said Gibson. He walked over to the Christmas tree, and pulled out a present. "To Otto..." he read out. He tossed the present to Otto.

Otto sighed. Gifts, gifts, gifts. He loved Christmas.

**WOOT! Another oneshot from the Fanfic 100 collection! YEEEEHARR!**

**Otto: I've been the main part of two so far! I'm POPULAR!**

**Me: Don't get too hopeful. The next prompt is 'Coffee', and I doubt that would have anything to do with you!**

**Otto:... damn.**

**Me: R&R!**


	3. Coffee

**Woot! My next thingamabobby! Now, for once, Otto is no longer the main part of it! Well, he kind of **_**is...**_** AGH! OTTO WILL INVADE ALL OF MY STORIES! **

**Otto: What's wrong with that?**

**Me: Nothing, nothing... **

**R&R!**

**Number three of my Fanfic 100:**

**Coffee**

Gibson poured a frothing yellow chemical into a bubbling blue substance. _Now, only one... more... chemical... _ he thought to himself. He drank a mouthful of his third coffee. He need the caffeine to keep him awake.

He poured a large amount of yucky brown liquid into the same beaker... and immediately regretted it. The mixture blew up in his face.

Gibson swore. "Bugger!" he cursed. "Too much of that yucky brown liquid! Now I have to start _all over again!"_

He swigged another mouthful of coffee and checked the time. 0:27. It was past midnight.

Gibson looked at his calculations again. "I need a bit of this chemical... some of that one... and some of that one... all to cure Otto's bout of flu."

Gibson yawned again, and drank some more coffee. Why did he need to finish it all now? Just rest... go to sleep... leave it to the morning...

Gibson shook his head wearily. Damn his natural organisation. His body was screaming for sleep, but his brain was whispering, _Go on, Gibson. You don't want to leave it to the morning, in case you have to start some _more_ tests by then... You don't want to be _disorganised,_ do you?_

Many would know that Gibson listened more to his brain more than anything else - which was why he was in his lab, working until he finished his experiments - even if it kept him awake all night.

Gibson drank some more coffee, to keep his eyes open for a few minutes more. But he knew that coffee wouldn't hold sleep off for long. To be on the safe side, he drank some more.

The blue monkey poured a frothing yellow chemical into a bubbling blue substance. Some of the mixture dribbled over the side, and Gibson clumsily wiped it away with a cloth.

Into that mixture he poured a yucky brown coloured chemical. The mixture turned a dirty greenish-brown.

Gibson sighed, and placed the mixture into his miniature refrigerator. "A medicine..." he mumbled, "... for Otto's flu... it should be cooled by the morning..."

Gibson yawned heavily. He tipped the remaining coffee down the sink, and headed up to his room.

He hadn't even properly laid down in bed before his conscious mind was claimed by sleep.

**Woot! Third done, ninety-seven to go! I'm making PROGRESS!**

**Review... please...**


End file.
